scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Canonicity of Disney Television Animation series
This article is to describe the canonicity of series produced by the Disney Television Animation studio. Although many Disney Afternoon series were also produced by Disney Television Animation, they have been given there own page here: ''Canonicity of Disney Afternoon shows'', and will not be included on this page. The titles in italics are the names of the series, while the comments in parentheses describe the canon relation to the comics. See also: Walt Disney Classics, Canonicity of Silly Symphonies, Canonicity of Pixar Films. Description * The Wuzzles (never shown to be canon to the comics) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(occasionally shown as canon to the comics) * ''Raw Toonage (recurringly canon to the comics) * Marsupilami (canon to the comics through Bonkers and the Spirou & Fantasio series) * Disney's Doug (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Jungle Cubs (occasionally shown as canon to the comics) * Nightmare Ned (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Recess ''(canon to the comics through a crossover with ''Lilo and Stitch[[Lilo and Stitch: The Series|: The Series]]) * Pepper Ann (canon to the comics according to House of Mouse) * PB&J Otter (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Mickey Mouse Works (always meant as canon to the comics) * The Weekenders ''(never shown to be canon to the comics) * ''Teacher's Pet (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (almost definitely not canon, as it is fictional in Toy Story, which itself is non-canon) * Clerks: The Animated Series (never shown to be canon to the comics) * House of Mouse (always meant as canon to the comics) * Lloyd in Space (never shown to be canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * The Legend of Tarzan (occasionally shown as canon to the comics) * Teamo Supremo (never shown to be canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Fillmore! (possibly canon, as a Recess character [see Recess, above] makes a very brief cameo appearance in one episode) * Kim Possible (canon to the comics through a crossover with Lilo and Stitch: The Series) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (canon according to Princess Academy and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) * Dave the Barbarian (never shown to be canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (never shown to be canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * American Dragon: Jake Long '' (canon to the comics through a crossover with ''Lilo and Stitch: The Series) * The Buzz on Maggie (never shown to be canon to the comics, characters are arguably compatible with Bucky Bug continuity) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (always meant as canon to the comics) * The Emperor's New School (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) * The Replacements ''(never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * ''Shorty McShort's Shorts (simply a series of unrelated shorts, none of which have been shown to be canon or seem compatible with the comics) * Phineas and Ferb (exists within a parallel universe, per Villains Unite, where it crossovered with Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder among other things) ** Take Two with Phineas and Ferb ** Milo Murphy's Law ** Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (possibly canon to the comics) * Special Agent Oso (never shown as canon to the comics universe seems incompatible) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (recurringly canon to the comics) * Motorcity ''(never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * ''Tron: Uprising (never shown as canon to the comics) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ''(shown as canon to the comics in ''Disney Hero Squad and Villains Unite) * Fish Hooks (never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Gravity Falls (exists as an alternate universe per the Disney XD Promos and Villains Unite) ** Gravity Falls Shorts * Sofia the First (canon through many appearances of canon Disney Princesses) * Mickey Mouse (always meant as canon to the comics) * Wander Over Yonder (canon to the 2017 Continuum) ** Wander Over Yonder Shorts * The 7D (probably not canon to the comics; may be some sort of far-future of the Prime Universe) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (take place in an alternate universe to the 2017 Continuum through the Disney XD Promos) * Two More Eggs (never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * Pickle and Peanut ''(universe ''seems incompatible, but a Broadstrokes version at least exists per the Disney XD Promos) * Descendants: Wicked World (canon to the Descendantsverse, may also exist as a fictional series in the 2017 Continuum) * Future-Worm! (takes place in an alternate universe, per the series finale, which sees the main characters travelling through dimensions, ending up in the universes of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Pickle and Peanut, Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder) * The Lion Guard (occasionally shown as canon to the comics) * Elena of Avalor (canon through sharing a universe with Sofia the First [see Sofia the First], above) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (always meant as canon to the comics) * Tangled: The Series (shown to be canon to the comics in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion) * Vampirina ''(never shown as canon to the comics) * ''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer ''(never shown as canon to the comics) * ''Big Hero 6: The Series (canon to the 2017 Continuum through the Disney XD Promos) * DuckTales 2017 ''(always ''meant as canon to the comics, comprises the 2017 Continuum) * Big City Greens ''(shown to exist as a parallel universe to the 2017 Continuum in ''Summer Secrets Unlocked with Webby) * Muppet Babies 2018 ''(although the original ''Muppet Babies may have, debatably, been canon to the comics, this show would seem to exist in an alternate continuity to even that, making its canonicity highly unlikely) * Fancy Nancy (never shown to be canon to the comics) * Amphibia ''(unknown, as the series has not yet been released) * ''The Owl House ''(unknown, as the series has not yet been released) Other * ''Fluppy Dogs ''(never shown as canon to the comics) * ''Redux Riding Hood (never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) * ''The Three Little Pigs ''(never shown as canon to the comics, universe seems incompatible) Category:Essays and Studies Category:Canonicity